1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a strategy and system for controlling a backing vehicle and producing audible warning signals when potential for personal injury and property damage arises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many modern motor vehicles are equipped with back-up assistance systems, wherein the driver is alerted by an audible tone to the presence of an obstacle behind the vehicle. Such systems include one or more sensors mounted on the rear surfaces of the vehicle, which sensors detect presence of the obstacle through ultrasound, radio frequency signal or by other means.
Signals produced by the sensors are relayed to an on-board computer for processing. If an obstacle is detected, the computer generates interface signals, which reduce the volume of an onboard radio and produce warning signals, which are audible to vehicle occupants and preferable have a frequency that is proportional to the proximity of the obstacle.
A deficiency in such systems is that the audible tone is not initiated until the position of the vehicle's gear shift lever is verified to be in the reverse position. If the obstacle is close to the vehicle and the driver causes the vehicle to accelerate rapidly in the reverse direction, system delays, which includes the driver's reaction delay in responding to the warning signal, can lead to the vehicle striking the obstacle.